


Momma Unicorn

by Momma_Time



Series: Random Tumblr Crap [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex just wants his first kiss dern it, First Kiss, Fluff, Funny, I enjoyed writing this ridiculous thing, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, Merlin AU, SO MUCH FLUFF, and a cockblocking unicorn, arthur thomas - Freeform, it's all up to you really, merlin alex, or they can do you, or well, shameless fluff, we're gonna pretend that no one cares if you enjoy the same sex, you do them, you do you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Time/pseuds/Momma_Time
Summary: Alexander is the prince's manservant and the secret wizard of Camelot. He doesn't mind his job too much; Thomas wasn't so bad, but there were times like these that Alexander wished he could hit him over the head with a sack of dirty laundry. Thankfully, Thomas listened to him for once and boom, crisis averted. But why did he listen this time?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Merlin au](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/261179) by ass-gardiann. 



> I saw fanart of a Merlin!Jamilton!au and had the brilliant idea of the Unicorn episode with a twist. Okay, a HUGE twist. This is fluffy crack and way out of character imo, but I wasn't sure how else to do this ridiculous plot bunny.
> 
> The unicorn is my favorite.
> 
> Also, I didn't really edit this thing and I am 19286135734654824975% sure it's a mess. I'm tired, dern it.

"Alexander!"

Alexander yelped and bolted upright, gasping for breath as he tried to fight off whoever was trying to restrain him. He started calling on his magic, only for the voice to shout his name again. This time, he managed to focus on his surroundings and found Thomas hovering above him. He looked worried for some reason. Why?

The last thing he remembered, he was trying to help a unicorn escape Thomas and his men before they could kill it. Alexander recalled trying to herd her away from them, whispering and cooing as he'd led her to safety. He remembered slipping and tumbling down a hill, nearly crashing into a tree at the bottom. Everything had gone black halfway down. Which is what led him here.

"Thomas?" Alexander blinked slowly and tried to clear the rest of the fog from his mind. His attempts to sit up only led to him falling over again and rolling onto his side, dizzy and nauseated. He didn't have time for this. Thomas wouldn't wait long for him to recover and then Alexander would have to either follow him or be left behind. With how much his head and body hurt, Alexander was seriously considering his option of just staying here and letting nature take him.

The unicorn.

He bolted upright again. "Th-Thomas! What happened to the unicorn?"

Thomas had jerked back, startled by his servant's sudden vigor but he recovered quickly enough to gesture to Alexander's left. He turned his head and found the unicorn laying nearby, her eyes on Alexander. "You became our priority when you decided to take a tumble, but she wouldn't let anyone near you initially. Eventually, it was just me she let by. I didn't realize that they were so vicious."

Alexander smiled weakly and pressed his fingers gently over his head to check for anything serious. "Yeah, well, they're protective of--"

"Aren't they guardians of virgins?" Thomas snorted with laughter, "No wonder she took a liking to you. You're her precious flower." Even the unicorn snorted at that; Alexander shot her a halfhearted glare before turning his eyes back to Arthur.

"I am not a virgin!" Lies. The unicorn stood and loped over before plopping down beside them and nuzzling Alexander as if to prove his statement false.

"I think she believes otherwise." Alexander wanted to be furious with Thomas for teasing him, but he couldn't find it in him to do so when the unicorn decided that she was more important and worthy of his attention.

He cooed and ran a gentle hand over her, softly smiling when she snorted and butted her nose against his cheek. Thomas would never admit it, but he thought it was endearing to see Alexander this happy over a stupid horse. "Oh, so you're going to laugh at me too? I thought you were supposed to be on my side here."

"Aaaand you just admitted to being a virgin. Thank you for the information, Alexander. I now have the perfect material to blackmail you later." The horse huffed, and Alexander swore she was glaring at Thomas.

"Clotpole."

"Virgin." Alexander groaned and buried his face into the unicorn's neck. "It's not supposed to sound like that, Alexander."

"Then you show me what it's supposed to sound like!" Alexander snapped. The woods were silent in the aftermath of his outburst, and it took a second for Alexander to realize what he'd said and the whole time, Thomas was trying not to laugh. "I-I didn't mean that." Oh spirits, help him. Alexander could feel how red his face was and it was warmer than dragon fire and oh shit oh shit oh shit please someone save him.

He hesitantly looked up when Thomas tapped his shoulder, although he still couldn't look him in the eye. Another tap, but this time on his cheek, and he finally met Thomas's dark eyes. Holy shit he was close.

"I could show you first hand, Alexander." Thomas's eyes darted down to Alexander's lips, and Alexander thought he might faint. No way was he implying...that. Despite Alexander's doubts about the reality of the situation, the Heir Apparent seemed to realize that Alexander didn't plan on saying no to this, now or ever, and with a smirk, leaned in to kiss Alexander.

For his part, Alexander thought he might be dreaming this. He'd hit his head, after all. Thomas's lips had only just brushed his when the unicorn beside them nudged at Thomas to push him away. "Oh look, the horse is trying to defend your honor. Waiting for someone special, Alexander?"

Alexander shot the unicorn a look that said "excuse you, but I was looking forward to that" but only got a snort, and head toss out of her. "I was, yeah, but apparently she plans on cockblocking me for the rest of my life."

Thomas started laughing at that and wasn't that the prettiest sound Alexander had ever heard? The prince reached out and mussed Alexander's hair, knocking part of it out of the tie he had it in. "Sucks to be you brat."

"At least someone likes me for me rather than my title." The unicorn didn't care if Thomas had a title or not, Alexander was the favorite.

"Seriously though Alexander, are you okay?" There were the concerned voice and expression again. It was soft, gentle. Alexander didn't trust it.

He nodded slowly, "I think I'll live."

"Okay, good. We'll have Franklin take a look when we get back, just in case. For now, say goodbye to your friend and let's head for camp." Thomas was pleased to see that Alexander was following orders for once, although it pained him to watch Alexander wilt because he would have to leave his friend. The boy was upset, but he cooed and whispered his goodbyes to her before he tried to stand up. Thomas had to catch him and help him to his feet when he found himself to be unsteady; another wave of dizziness had hit him. The prince slid an arm under Alexander to support him as they left.

When they made it back to camp, everyone settled in for the evening with Alexander being left to cook for everyone. He didn't mind it; Alexander knew what plants were around them better than these idiots and could find a way to season the rabbit they caught earlier without poisoning them. They'd only been there twenty or so minutes before the unicorn wandered in. Alexander didn't realize that that's what had walked into camp as everyone leaped to their feet and pulled out their weapons until Thomas bolted to stand in front of them to order that they stand down. The creature wasn't to be harmed.

Alexander looked up from the fire he was sitting beside to see the beautiful, white horse trotting over to him and gently nosing him again. "Seriously? I thought I told you not to follow us."

"She obviously didn't listen to you, Alexander, just like everyone else." If Alexander could smack Thomas for that one, he would. "She couldn't leave her precious flower behind."

Mulligan seemed to understand and burst out laughing at Alexander, Laurens joining him a second later when he saw how red Alexander had become. Could he die now? He glared at the unicorn, who he swore would be smiling if she could.

"I'm not done cooking everyone's dinner. Knock it off unless you want me to accidentally poison you." That shut them up. There were a few more jokes shared about the unicorn laying down next to him while he worked. Did he seduce her? Was she his mom in disguise? Did he sell his soul to get her to stay at his side? Was he a warlock and was she his familiar? Alexander elected to ignore all of them.

When it was finally time for everyone to start heading for bed, it was two to a tent, and Alexander was required to stay with the prince because he was his manservant. Alexander didn't mind this one time. It meant that he'd have a better blanket than everyone else. Well, that was one reason. The other was that the nights were cold and Thomas was like a furnace. Alexander never did well with the cold, and as much as he'd deny that he cuddled Thomas in the night to keep warm, it was necessary for him to sleep when they were out on the hunt and things.

When the two had tucked in for the night, they lay there in silence until a question popped into Alexander's head about the unicorn. "Thomas? Why didn't you continue the hunt on the unicorn? Why did you stop the guys from killing her a little while ago?"

Thomas didn't answer immediately, chewing on his answer. Alexander thought it was going to be a long one, but Thomas surprised him with something so simple and telling that he wasn't sure what to do with the information. "Because you had asked me not to before we left the castle."

Alexander turned his head to stare at his prince. Thomas rolled onto his side and stared back.

"I'm your manservant. Why do you care?"

"But you're more than that to me."

Alexander pondered this for a minute or so. Thomas had never lied to him. And Alexander was the same. They were both headstrong and outspoken; they rarely sugarcoated their words. He believed him on this.

"And earlier today?"

Thomas raised a brow. "What about earlier today?"

Alexander really hoped that he didn't sound like an idiot for asking about this. Was it too much to hope that the brief kiss earlier meant more than as a joke? "The uh...the kiss...thingy."

Thomas seemed to understand after a second before nodding slowly. Yes, it meant something, it said.

"Then can you--" Alexander was cut off when Thomas kissed him. Within seconds, Alexander felt himself melting into it, leaning into the hand Thomas had cradled his cheek with. Just when it began to become more than gentle, explorative pecks, they felt a presence nearby and pulled away to look towards the tent flap. There was the unicorn, looking so disproving of what Thomas was up to that Alexander was sure that this creature was his mother in disguise.

"I guess I'll have to wait until we get home." Thomas grumbled a little more to himself and flopped back down, tugging the blanket up. "Damn pony can't even--ow!" The unicorn had lightly kicked at Thomas's foot with her hoof. That'll teach him, her smug look said.

Alexander didn't mind. He was on cloud 9 still, and now had something to look forward to when they got back to the castle.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at ixhadbadxdays


End file.
